legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Skaldak
History Skaldak was an ice warrior respected by many enemy warriors for his honor and skills in battle that they would carve his name deep into their flesh before they lost against him. He fights fiercely for the survival of his fellow kin as they are family to him, like his daughter. Time came to pass and through some unforeseen circumstances, Skaldak had been frozen solid underwater, only surviving thanks to his ice warrior physiology that's able to adapt him into cold environments. Thousands of years later, the ice warriors ice blocked prison was taken in by the Russians for archaeological purposes into their military submarine. One of the crew members if the boat had unfrozen the ice warrior, driving him into a psychotic rage of being isolated inside that frozen prison for far too long, Skaldak sets out his murderous retaliation by slaughtering the crew of the submarine ship. The slaughter was put to a temporarily halt when a high ranking Russian military soldier had interrupted The Eleventh Doctors diplomatic speech with an electric pronged stick. The Doctor had ordered the surviving Russian crew members to imprison him to a secured area to give the ice warrior another chance at returning him home. When The Doctor had sent his companion Clara Oswald into the imprisoned area to where the ice warrior is chained to, things got very awkward during their speech, seeing the ice warriors body not moving upon closer inspection by Clara, instead escaping in his bare-naked body to bring his final judgement upon the human race if they deserved to live or die. Using his skill in ice warrior guerrilla warfare, Skaldak ran and attacked, snapping necks and tearing apart Russian soldiers with his reptile claws and then finally using manipulation on a greedy Russian soldier to learn about the hidden nuclear missile arsenal hidden within this submarine. Judgement had come near as the Ice Warrior tested the reaction of Clara and the Russian Professor to see if the human race are honorable as they claim to be, but then the shooting started by the Professor had caused the ice warrior that tried to kill Clara had focused on his attention on the Professor to kill him, only ceasing in hesitation, when Clara's actions had caused Skaldak to flash back to the memories of his daughter and then made the final judgement reminding him that he has nothing to lose now that his daughter and entire race is nothing but aged dust, which cause him to continue his mission in bringing humanity to extinction. After remotely calling his cybernetic ice warrior suit, Skaldak reemerged with it to fight his way through the last defense of Russian guards to hack into the submarines computer terminal to launch the nuclear missiles to America to enact World War III. Coming to the rescue, The Eleventh Doctor threatened to take Skaldak with him, if he tries to fire the nuclear missiles, by using his sonic screwdriver to detonate them, but Skaldak knows of deception during his time of war and calls the doctors bluff. If there was anything left in him, The Doctor assured Skaldak that if he had anything else, it was honor and mercy. The Ice Warrior ignored the doctors pleas as he rather would live in a world of honor and peace than a violent race like the humans, everything was about to end with a nuclear bang, until a miracle happened, there was actual life signs that Skaldak's people are still alive, when they responded to his distress signal sent by him as the submarine was lifted up by the Ice Warrior ship. The Ice Warrior Soldiers brought their fellow member to their ship, but Skaldak now knows that The Doctor wasn't lying and thanked him, by showing The Doctor along with the other crew members mercy shutting down the hacking process within the computer terminal. Perhaps there is still honor and mercy from other races after all, Skaldak had thought. Multi-Universe TBA Power and Abilities Skaldak in his cybernetic ice warrior military armor gives his body superhuman strength and its bulletproof against modern 21st century bullets. Inside the suit is a neural network that is connected to the ice warrior, even when he takes off his armor, a red visor used for scanning and identifying data, the left arm houses a flash-light attached sonic wrist weapon that can rupture apart the organs and bones of a human being, the mechanical fingers attached to the armor can be used to hack into enemy computer terminals for data retrieval or using their own weapons against them. Outside of his armor, Skaldak is swift and agile like a xenomorph from alien able to quickly scale through vents and move through higher places along with his military experience and training assisting him. Skaldak can use his sharp teeth and claws to tear apart a human being. Being an Ice Warrior makes Skaldak resistance to extreme cold temperature but not immune in being incased and attacked by sharp piercing weapons of it by his enemies. Personality Despite his rough and cold nature, Skaldak was very caring of his fellow Ice Warrior race, especially his daughter that he brought with to taste the thrill of battle. He showed to be a pending judge towards the human race to test whether or not they are truly a race worth living, since some showed honor against him. He carries the Ice Warriors traditional code of honor, since The Doctor kept to his world that his race was alive for example, out of his honorable respect abided by his Ice Warrior honor, sparing the entire human race from certain nuclear death. Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Doctor Who Universe Category:Honorable Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Aliens Category:Non Humans Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Armored Characters Category:Elementals Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Claw Wielders Category:Team Free Will Members Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire